Hitman:The Perfect Hit
by Daggra
Summary: The sequel to Hitman: Blood Money. This takes place right after the end. Rated M for violence.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Though, i wouldn't mind killing for the rest.

**Hitman: The Perfect Hit**

**_The Sequel to Hitman: Blood Money_**

**Somewhere in Copenhagen, Denmark **

Diana closed her cell phone and threw it onto the desk. She sat down in her leather chair and with eyes closed, mentally reviewed her conversation with the Queen. "Yes," Diana thought, she had lied perfectly. As one of the highest officials in the ICA, she had to keep Agent 47's whereabouts confidential. After all, she had no doubt that he would survive the firefight at the chapel, but it was better to keep her top agent "dead" to avoid suspicion. In fact, no one would expect for the ICA to be up and running after it was supposedly destroyed by the Franchise, but not without Diana having her hand in it. The contractor had indeed prevented the ICA's demise and systematically shut down the Franchise. But her greatest goal was to keep the agency's prized assassin alive, but it was mostly out of her own needs to keep 47 alive. Not just because he could kill people with machine efficiency, but maybe because deep inside, Diana had something for the cold-blooded assassin.

**Shanghai, China**

Agent 47 walked out of the dimly lit opium den into the bustling streets of Bangkok, where peasants and merchants ran freely about minding their own business. Knowing that his contract was only half complete, he set off to find a good vantage point to use his W2000 sniper. The nimble assassin ran to a back alley where he climbed up a drainpipe and pulled himself up to a roof. He then opened his briefcase and began assembling his prized sniper rifle. In fact, he only got it back two days before.

**Location Unknown**

The bald-headed assassin slowly opened the door to his hideout. As 47 pulled out his twin trademark Silverballer pistols, he descended into the dark den below. The last step squeaked and 47 saw movement in the corner of his eye. With perfect accuracy, the marksman shot and hit his target and proceeded to turn on the lights. After three flashes, the fluorescent lighting came on and the assassin saw his victim, a harmless mouse. He checked his ammo once more. He had 17 in both his Silverballers total and two full magazines in his pockets, only enough for one reload. Cautiously, he walked down into what was his shooting range. Disappointed, 47 saw his ammo stores, targets, and all of his collected weapons gone; including his custom weapons. Sure that the area was clear; he holstered his dual pistols and saw his dead canary, still in its cage. Tears almost came back in his eyes when he remembered he had to kill his dear pet, one of the only friends he had in the unforgiving world that he lives in.

After giving the bird a proper burial, 47 walked to his desk and sat down. Face in his palms, the assassin used a relaxation technique that he had learned from one of his martial arts sensei. It uses deep breathing to relax the mind and provoke calmness in the body. It didn't work. The strong assassin flipped over his desk in frustration, which was only the second time in his life that he gave in to anger. He had almost no weapons, his money would almost certainly be gone, he was assumed dead, and no way to contact the ICA. He looked up and saw a package taped to the bottom of the desk.

He immediately ripped it open, flipped the desk back over and found a data disk which he regularly received for a contract, and a note. It cryptically stated, "_Third floorboard, under stairs."_ He looked at the entrance stairs to his hideout, and noticed that the last three steps were hastily nailed back on. He ripped them off and pried open the floorboard. Underneath was his laptop, cell phone, extra Silverballer ammo, and in a box were his trusted fiber wire, sedative syringe, poison syringe, two RU-AP mines, his detonator, and a note that said, _"You're welcome."_ Signed Diana. 47 quickly put the data disk into his laptop and received his briefing for the contract in China, and where to find his weapons.

After digging for an hour outside about a mile away from his hideout, 47 found 8 heavy crates containing his missing weapons, briefcases for the sniper rifles, and his ammo stores. Back inside, the hitman checked all of his weapons to see if they were operational, and reassembled his W2000 sniper rifle and packed it into his signature briefcase. He was ready.

Was it good, was it bad? Read and review, please. Or I may take a leaf out of Hitman's book and...


	2. Don't Do Drugs

**Shanghai, China**

47 waited patiently for the jet-black limousine that transported his target, Xiushi Zhang; a Chinese mobster that specializes in drug smuggling and other dirty business. Unfortunately for him, the Chinese government wants him dead. Fortunately for the clone assassin, they were willing to pay a high price to make sure Zhang and his partner wouldn't see the light of day again.

Sure enough, Zhang's partner was lying down, staring at the ceiling with a .45 ACP bullet between his eyes, along with his bodyguards that were dumped into the bay behind the establishment. But for Zhang, that day was like any other business day. Arrive at their meeting place, have guards check it out, go in, do business, and get rich.

Agent 47 saw the limousine stop in front of the building and seven bodyguards stepped out to check out the building in case it was a trap. Typical of a rich man, but there was a flaw in the security procedures. The target was left alone in the limousine with no over-paid meathead to block the bullet. 47 zoomed in on Zhang's head, and quickly fired one armor-piercing bullet.

Zhang sat in the car, holding his briefcase full of opium, thinking about how much money he would get and how he would spend it. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack and immediately saw a bullet hole in his window. Even though the window was triple-reinforced with bulletproof glass, Zhang took out his walkie-talkie and yelled at the bodyguards that he was being attacked.

Surprised, the expert marksman looked up from his scope and saw that the bullet only went through two of the three layers of bulletproof glass. Not good enough. 47 saw the seven bodyguards run onto the street, pull out their handguns, and starting shooting at the assassin while running towards his position. The experienced hitman quickly opened his case and deposited one of his RU-AP mines in it. 47 then ran and jumped to the building nearest him. Holding his sniper rifle in his left hand and the detonator in his right, he hid behind a rafter and watched the all seven bodyguards climb up to his previous position.

Being dumb as they were, they decided to investigate the briefcase that 47 left behind. 47 smiled at their stupidity, and pushed the detonator. All seven of the bodyguards were thrown back 8 feet from the explosion and were dead before they hit the ground.

Below in his limousine, Zhang saw the explosion on the roof and panicking, yelled at his driver to get his ass out of there. 47 wasn't going to let his target get away though. The clone hitman looked into his scope as the limo was picking up speed. Quickly, 47 put 2 shots in each of the tires on one side of the car. The wheels popped, causing Zhang to lurch to the right and hit his head on the window.

Light suddenly came back to Zhang's eyes and all he could think about was, "What the hell happened?" He put a hand to his head and felt a bump, when he noticed the bald-headed assassin opening the door and pointing a handgun right in his face. Zhang panicked when he saw his driver dead with a bullet to the head, and started begging for his life. The shot echoed around the empty street as 47 left his victim behind, blood stained on the expensive genuine leather seats.

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

Agent 47 was once again on a plane, traveling over 500 miles an hour away from China, as he read a Chinese newspaper documenting the murder of Xiushi Zhang. Satisfied, that the government did a decent cover-up by blaming rival gangs, 47 looked out the window and saw the full moon's reflection off of the salty ocean below. The hitman nearly dozed off when his cell phone went off and startled the nearby passengers.

Diana's voice came on over the phone while an angry stewardess yelled at 47 to turn off his cell phone.

"Good job, 47. It seemed like you ran into a bit of trouble. It turns out that we've got a couple of difficult assignments for you."

"Just send me the briefing for the highest paying contract." 47 whispered into his cell phone, and turned it off.

**Location Unknown**

A good 12 hours later, 47 opened his package containing the data disk for his briefing after disposing a particularly nosy mailman. He slipped it into his laptop and the familiar blue background of the ICA briefing screen lit up.

Please read and review, or 47 might find his way to your house...


	3. Flight Delayed

Disclaimer: I don't own a bald clone running around killing people. Just the story.

* * *

_Hello 47, I'm pleased that you executed your previous contract successfully, although with a hitch or two. Your next assignment is to take out Calvin Smith, an arms dealer who is flying to Cuba. Smith will have to stop at Houston International Airport before he switches flights. There is where you will need to make the hit. If he gets away, there is no doubt that he will arrange a deal with the Cuban government. Our client absolutely wants to make sure that those weapons won't fall into the wrong hands. Good luck, 47.

* * *

_

**Houston International Airport, Texas**

47 turned off the engine of his black Mercedes and examined the airport. The experienced assassin considered his options. _"If Smith is switching flights, then he'll be at the gates, but I need to get there without having to pass the metal detectors." _47 pulled out his trademark Silverballer pistol and looked at it. _"Do I need my pistol?"_ He asked himself. 47 decided to bring it, in case he got into a firefight, he needed something for protection.

47 walked into the airport as inconspicuously as a 6-foot tall, bald-headed man with a barcode printed on the back of his head, could. For some reason, the hitman couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was being watched. Not by innocent standbyers, but by someone else.

Of course 47 was right. Outside the doors of the airport, a mysterious white-haired man watched the bald-headed assassin through a pair of binoculars. Because it was night, no one really noticed a tall albino using binoculars to observe his target.

47 looked around and saw escalators leading up to the security checkpoints. Somehow, he would have to make it through without suspicion. He looked towards the bathroom, and saw a security guard walk in. Slowly, the hitman followed.

Security Guard James Rutwell was having a crappy day. So far, he had to put up with a couple of passengers complaining about the security checkpoint. Besides that, he had an argument with his wife before leaving, and in his haste, forgot his coffee, which made him very grumpy and upset. Rutwell sighed as he walked into a stall and was about to relieve himself when he felt a needle puncture into his neck. He struggled, but then felt suddenly sleepy and peaceful. "Good night." He sleepily muttered as his consciousness slipped away.

No matter how many times he had stolen clothes from innocents, 47 hated it. The process was long and very risky. Should a witness see him, or if the clothes don't fit, or friends of the victim recognized him, it was simply risky. 47 quickly took off his coat, shirt, and tie, and wore the security guard's shirt. Now came the hard part, he had to switch pants with the sedated guard. 47 lifted up the guard's legs and slowly took off his pants. He then put the guards legs up on the toilet seat where he was sitting. Even though no one was watching him, 47 felt a sense of embarrassment.

A few minutes later, 47 folded his suit and put it under his shirt. He tightened his belt so it couldn't slip down into his pants. 47 then made the sedated guard sit on the toilet and put his feet down. Quickly, 47 walked out of the stall and closed it silently. He made sure no one was around, then slipped his arms underneath the door, and locked it. 47 tried casually walking by the stall to see if anything was wrong. Satisfied that no one would investigate the stall, 47 walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to the security checkpoint.

After walking around the checkpoint, 47 took out a photo of his target. It showed a white male with short, blond hair and a nervous smile. On the back, it stated facts about his target. About 5 foot 8, wears glasses, and has a scar on his right hand. 47 walked to the monitor where it listed all departure times. He found the one and only gate, and started walking casually towards the tram.

47 waited a minute or so before the tram arrived, he stepped in and saw two little children behind him stare at his barcode. The assassin slipped his cap a little lower so his barcode couldn't be seen. The hitman looked up and saw that he had arrived at terminals B16-B36. He stepped out and after a brief walk, he saw his target.

Calvin Smith was sitting in a worn leather chair next to a mother with a baby. Smith was impatiently waiting for his flight, and the baby crying next to him didn't help. He stood up, and headed to the bathroom.

47 saw Smith walk into the bathroom, when a running man bumped into him, and spilled his Starbucks coffee all over 47. The man started apologizing frantically, and was wiping 47 off with napkins. The hitman kept trying to walk away; in fact, the hot coffee didn't even burn. But the man was persistent in trying to apologize. By the time the whole ordeal was over, the assassin was sure that his chance was gone.

47 quickly walked into the bathroom, and saw Calvin Smith, dead, his throat slit. The hitman quickly got out of there, and ran into a curious albino.

"Oh, I'm sorry 47, did I just kill your target?" the white-headed man said casually.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want!" 47 asked with sort of an edge to his voice.

"Why, I'm just another clone. All I want is for you to join us."

"With the Franchise? I thought it was shut down."

"Of course it is, after you killed my brothers Purayah Jr. and Parchezzi, all of us saw that you are the superior clone. We don't care for the Franchise anymore, if you join us, we can take over."

47 stared at the albino clone in confusion. He slowly answered, "What if I don't?" The albino put on a grim smile, and said, "Then you better get out of the way." Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the bathroom where Smith's body lay. 47 was thrown sideways and landed in a heap. By the time he looked up, the albino was long gone.

47 cursed and started running to the tram. That was the second time he was caught off-guard by an albino's trap. Unfortunately for the hitman, as a safety precaution, all of the trams stopped. Frustrated, 47 pried open the doors using all his strength, and jumped onto the track. He flipped upside-down and started crawling along the rail. Looking down, he saw that the ground was a good 25 feet away. After a few minutes, 47 reached the next station. He turned himself over and balanced himself on the track. The strong hitman once again pried open the doors and flung himself inside. Luckily for him, no one noticed.

47 tried walking casually out of the airport. He reached his getaway car, and drove away.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

At his hideout, 47 decided to call Diana. Her voice came on, and she sounded worried.

"47, are you okay? I heard all about what happened at the airport. So far, no one suspects you did it. Since the target is indeed dead, you still receive the money."

"Diana, can you help me find out all about the Albino clones? I need some information. It seems that they are trying to 'take over'."

"I'm already ahead of you. In the meantime, I have a contract for you in Japan. Are you up for it?"

47 paused for a second, and then resolutely answered, "Always."

* * *

Read and review...because 47...just because I want you to. 


	4. A Bloody Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own hitman, just the story.

* * *

_Hello, 47. Your next assignment will put you in Japan. A rich businessman named Himura Tanaka is opening a samurai-based theme park. Rumor has it Tanaka is using the theme park to secretly abduct children for his own sick needs. Most of the park is already complete, but some are closed to the public. Our client wants you to take him out and retrieve the rights to the park so it can be shut down. I also have reason to suspect that a local assassin is after the same target. Be careful, 47.

* * *

_

**Okinawa, Japan**

As 47 stepped into the theme park, the sounds of children laughing and playing greeted his ears. The assassin walked over to an info booth and picked up a park map. Even though it was in Japanese, the multilingual hitman could understand what it said. From the looks of it, Tanaka would probably be in the highest part of the park's main attraction, a life-sized, 12th century castle. Even though the top floor was inaccessible to the pubic, 47 always found a way into restricted areas.

The sun shined brightly on the bald assassin as he started for the castle and saw that it was a short walk away. Among all of the small Japanese families and children, 47 stood out like a ninja among samurai. 47 did the best he could to avoid curious glances from small children and raised eyebrows from park officials.

Within 3 minutes, he had reached the castle and saw a board with times for tours. He saw a tour that started at 1:00, and casually glanced at his watch. Simply a 10-minute wait before the hitman would be allowed into the castle. 47 walked to a nearby bench and sat down, watching the enthusiastic children run about, pointing to different statues and rides, candy melting in their hands. The sight of all the children playing brought him back to his childhood. He remembered that his childhood was nothing but training and experiments. Suddenly, 47 felt very hollow inside.

The feeling quickly passed when the assassin glanced over to his right and saw a group of people forming. 47 quickly got in line, and the tour started. The castle inside looked like it came out of a textbook, decorated exactly to its time period. The experienced hitman knew that the tour would only get him in the castle, not to his target. 47 looked around and saw a bathroom. The assassin raised his hand and said, "I need to use the bathroom." In nearly perfect Japanese. The tour guide nodded his head, and 47 went into the bathroom.

Inside, 47 looked around and saw a window. Perfect. He looked around and made sure no one was there before he climbed out. 47 looked up and saw a drainpipe to his left. The nimble hitman leaped over and grabbed it. Climbing, 47 prayed that no one would notice. As a roller coaster behind him screamed by, the assassin started climbing faster in the hope to avoid suspicion.

When 47 got to the top, he turned to his right and started inching his way forward on a small wooden ledge that was almost too small. He came across a covered window and put his ear to it. Listening intently, 47 heard that no one was in the room. The hitman then slowly pulled open the window and silently snuck in. He looked up and saw a male, black-clad ninja staring right at him.

47 couldn't tell who he was exactly because the ninja was wearing a half-face mask, and even though his hair was in a ponytail, his bangs came down near his eyes.

"47-san, we finally meet. I have heard many things about you. Even about how we're after the same man. I have a proposition for you. How about we fight to the death for the honor of killing Tanaka-san?" the ninja asked in a light, but serious tone.

Replying, 47 queried, "Alright, but what are the conditions?"

"Ah, I'm glad you ask. If you look around, you can see that we're in a dojo. To the right of you is a rack of various katana, or swords. We will fight here using our swordsmanship. Oh, and don't worry, since Tanaka-san loves swords, this is his personal dojo. Meaning the walls are soundproof. Please, choose your weapon."

Eyeing the assassin carefully, 47 walked over to the rack and chose a mid-sized katana, known as a kodachi. The rival assassin unsheathed a full-length katana and charged at 47.

The ninja chose to strike with a vertical swing. 47 kept his posture and parried it, and then swinging around, the bald assassin executed a horizontal swing towards the ninja's neck. The nimble assassin ducked and thrust his blade up at 47's face. 47 stepped back, avoided the thrust, and swung at him again.

Both assassins seemed to be equally matched and were still fighting for 5 minutes. 47 was annoyed and decided to end the match now. The ninja did a 360-degree spin to build up centrifugal force and horizontally swung at 47's neck. 47 dropped his kodachi and performed a successful blade-catch. The strong hitman wrenched the katana from the ninja's hands, spun around and slit the assassin's throat.

Blood now pooling on the mats, 47 picked up his blade and put it back on the rack. To the casual eye, it seemed the ninja had committed suicide. 47 walked out of the dojo and heard a man muttering a few doors away. Looking around, 47 saw that there were no guards around. Silently sliding the door open, the assassin saw Tanaka sitting on a chair looking through some papers. 47 pulled out his trusted fiber wire and started sneaking towards his mark. The assassin winced visibly as a mat creaked under his weight. Before Tanaka could turn around, 47 quickly pulled his fiber wire over his target's head and started strangling him. Tanaka's arms flailed wildly, but eventually his motions faltered and stopped. Head back on the chair, Tanaka's blank eyes stared up at the ceiling.

47 looked around and saw a safe. He went over and saw it needed a key. The assassin searched Tanaka's dead body and found a key that fit perfectly. 47 opened the safe up and retrieved the rights to the park. The bald headed assassin slipped the papers in his jacket and proceeded to escape.

5 minutes later, 47 was out of the castle and walking out of the park. On the way out, the assassin stopped for some sushi and tipped the waiter generously. 47 drank the last of his tea, exited the small sushi restaurant, and walked out of the park to his car.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

47 was once again at his hideout. Practicing his marksmanship, he heard his cell phone ring. Placing his W2000 on the table, the picked up his cell phone and answered, "Hello?"

"47, this is Diana. I've got a lead for you on the Albinos. I found an abandoned factory that houses a cloning facility. Last I heard, it was shut down, but the Albinos may be using it for their own needs. I also have a contract for you in a town 20 miles away from the facility. After completing the contract, you could check the factory out."

"Thank you, Diana. Just send me the briefing."

47 hit the 'end' button and lightly tossed his cell phone on his desk. With renewed vigor, 47 picked up his W2000 and started practicing his marksmanship.

* * *

Please read and review. Or my next chapter might involve a few unlucky readers...


	5. An Accident And A Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Agent 47. Just the story.

* * *

_We've got an easy contract for you this time, 47. Our client wants a man by the name of James Duncan to be dead. The thing is, our client wants Duncan to die by what would be a horrible accident. Duncan is currently in the city of Virginia Beach. He is a teacher at Princess Anne High School. Not only is Duncan is a horrible teacher; he is involved in molesting students that regularly attend the school. We've also arranged a disguise for you in order to enter the school. You will be the new janitor, 47. Our client, who refers to himself as "Angry Father" would also like an associate of Duncan to be killed. This is optional though, but will nab you a $60,000 bonus. After you are done with your contract, there is an abandoned factory in Norfolk that may house a cloning facility for the Albinos. Tread carefully, and good luck, 47.

* * *

_

**Virginia Beach, Virginia**

The assassin stepped out of an old Honda Civic and breathed the crisp air while slipping on janitor's cap over his hairless head. A few leaves crunched under his feet as he walked to the front door. 47 walked into the main office and asked where he could get started. A middle-aged woman showed the assassin into the janitor's closet and told him to wait. 47 had no intention of waiting; he quickly walked upstairs and pulled out a photograph of his target.

47 examined the photo closely. It showed a man, slightly balding, blonde hair, and wearing bifocals. A bell rang and students started poring out of their classrooms. 47 grabbed a mop and pretended to be wiping the floor. The assassin looked around, but his target was nowhere to be seen. 47 walked up to a gothic teen, and asked her, "Where's Mr. Duncan? I need to clean up his room." The girl rolled her eyes, examined her black nails, and answered, "Duncan? Um, I think he's in his room. Over there." She pointed with a finger that had a skull ring on it. "Thanks." 47 replied, and walked over to the room, and peered in it.

47 had never been in a classroom before, but nothing in the room surprised him. The assassin saw his target sitting at an old desk, then get up, and walk towards the door. 47 quickly turned around and started mopping the floor. Duncan walked out of the room, muttered something about a smoke, and went through a door that was labeled, "Stairs." 47 looked around and saw that all of the students were busily talking at their lockers, and then followed his target. 47 saw Duncan walk up the stairs, and go through a door to the roof. The hitman waited until Duncan went to the edge of the roof, pulled out a cigarette, and started smoking.

Duncan stood there, gazing over the school grounds, taking in all the autumn colors. He took a puff from his cigarette and felt the addicting sensation of a cigarette. The teacher coughed, and heard something drop behind him. The next thing Duncan knew, he was pushed over the ledge. Duncan fell a good 20 feet before landing on the ground below with a pulpy smack. Staring up at the sky, the teacher put his hand up to his mouth, and coughed out blood. "_Strange…it should hurt. Shouldn't it?"_ Duncan wondered. He looked up and hoped that heaven would accept him soon.

Satisfied, 47 picked up his mop and went back into the building. As he was putting away the cleaning utensil, 47 heard a shriek from the office. A sobbing secretary ran up to him and was saying that a teacher had committed suicide. Frowning, 47 said that there was nothing he could do about it, and that it was time for his lunch break. The secretary stared at 47 in disbelief. Casually walking out, 47 smiled and knew that the first half of his contract was done. The bald headed assassin threw his cap in the car, stepped in, and drove away.

* * *

Later that night, 47 parked his car on the curb just outside of his optional target's house. The patient hitman waited until all the lights flickered off. 47 pulled his trademark Silverballer pistol out of the glove compartment and a silencer, and then holstered them. As he stepped out of his car, 47 felt a cool breeze lightly touch his hairless head. The assassin went around to the side, pried open a window, then silently climbed in.

Inside, 47 turned around and shut the window. He immediately flattened himself against a wall when he heard footsteps. 47 peered around the corner and saw a boy, about 9, walk into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the same boy groggily walked out with a glass of water. Hearing the footsteps fade away, 47 looked around. After a few minutes of sneaking around, 47 found his target's bedroom.

Hank Thomas lay on his bed, sleeping. A nearby light was on from the bathroom across the hall. 47 pulled out his Silverballer and started screwing on a silencer. The hitman pointed the handgun at Thomas's head when he saw a picture on his target's nightstand. The picture showed Thomas with a smiling wife, a teenage girl rolling her eyes, and the boy that 47 saw earlier. _"So. He's a family man."_ 47 thought. To a normal man, that would be enough to spare Thomas's life. 47 was no ordinary man. Without even a blink, 47 shot Thomas between the eyes.

Thomas's wife was in the bathroom. She knew that she shouldn't have eaten that burrito. Drying off her hands, she decided to go check on her kids. The mother walked into her children's rooms and saw that they were both sleeping. Smiling, she walked back into her bedroom. She shrieked when she found her dear husband dead. By then, 47 was already pulling onto the highway.

Stopping only for a coffee, 47 drove straight to Norfolk. The lights of the downtown area shone brightly on the people walking around. Waiting at a stoplight, 47 pulled out a couple of papers with directions. Driving out of the downtown area, the assassin found himself in a rundown area. A few minutes drive got 47 exactly where he wanted. Stopping in front of a rusty fence, 47 pulled out two Silverballers from the glove compartment. The assassin put both of his trademark pistols in their respective shoulder holsters and stepped out of the car. He was ready.

* * *

There we go. Please read and review. I need some feedback. And I'm tired of threats of 47 coming to kill you. 


	6. To Kill an Albino

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a bald clone killing people for money, only this story.**

* * *

**

**Norfolk, Virginia**

A cloud silently drifted in front of the moon and plunged the world below into a temporary darkness. The rusty gate rattled as the hitman climbed over it and landed on the other side with a muffled _thump_. Agent 47 pulled out one of his Silverballer pistols and thumbed the safety off. The hinges of the door squeaked as 47 opened it and scanned the interior with his handgun. Satisfied that it was safe, the assassin walked into the abandoned factory, where dust and a sense of loneliness filled the air.

The cloud passed the moon, and the pitch black interior of the factory suddenly lit up as the moonlight sifted through the old broken glass windows. 47 looked around and saw nothing but a lonely machine that was left behind, only accompanied by a bunch of cobwebs. The hitman came across an elevator and saw that it had been fixed. 47 stepped inside and hit the button that was hastily labeled, "Basement." The elevator groaned, then started descending. The experienced hitman knew that the albinos would've heard the noise, and looked upward for a hatch. 47 found one, pushed it open, and swiftly climbed up. Even though the elevator descended rapidly, it took nearly a minute for it to reach the bottom, indicating that the facility was deep below the ground.

Clone number ALBNCLN000920718"Matthew Purnellci" heard the characteristic groan of the elevator he guarded coming down. The doors quietly opened and revealed empty walls. The albino looked at his watch and saw he still had five minutes before his basic training, and decided to investigate the elevator. The clone, who was still in his "dumb" stage, walked in and was unsuspectingly strangled, killed, and pulled up the hatch.

47 flipped over the dead albino's body and silently jumped down into the elevator, both of his Silverballers ready. The hitman cautiously stepped out and into a hallway that was eerily similar to the cloning facility he had stayed in years ago. Agent 47 shook off the memories and cleared his mind.

The bald hitman silently walked down the hallway and heard footsteps coming from around the corner. 47 quickly went into a door next to him labeled, "Armory," and pressed himself against the wall. He heard the footsteps fade away and took a look around his surroundings. The hitman looked around and saw racks of weapons lined against the walls. Handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, all neatly stacked on the walls. In a separate room, boxes of explosives lay immobile, waiting to be used.

Agent 47 exited the room when he heard two patrol guards walking in through a different door. The hitman looked around and found what he was looking for, the cloning lab. He looked in through the small, dirty window on the door and saw three albino clone scientists tending to the other clones. 47 pressed himself against the wall next to the door, holstered one of his Silverballer pistols, and screwed a silencer onto the other.

The door silently opened and the hitman fired three shots, quickly followed by the soft _thumps _as all three scientists fell down dead. 47 looked around the lab and saw giant glass tubes along the wall, filled with sickly green liquid that housed the new clones. Agent 47 walked up to a panel and deactivated the life support systems, effectively killing all of the new clones. As soon as he did this, a klaxon blared, alerting all in the facility. The hitman looked behind him and saw a stream of the albino clones walk in, all holding various weapons. The albinos smiled simultaneously and opened fire.

47 dove to his right and rolled behind the safety of a wall. The assassin stood up and pulled out his other Silverballer pistol. He heard the tiles of the wall crack as the bullets shattered them. 47 braced himself, turned around the corner and opened fire with his weapons. A clone fell backwards as a bullet drilled through his head and exited through the other side, his gun still firing. One of the albinos got hit directly in the heart and fell over sideways, his assault rifle firing randomly into one of his albino brothers standing next to him.

A good seven out of the original fifteen lay on the ground dead after 47 emptied both of his clips. The assassin crouched behind a turned over medical bed and ejected the spent clips out of his Silverballer pistols. 47 quickly reloaded his handguns, tightened his grip on the guns, and exited from cover, guns blazing. The remaining clones succumbed to the hail of bullets and lay on the ground, dead. 47 quickly ran out of the room and found even more albinos in the hallway to his left. To his right, move clones marched out of their sleeping quarters to combat the intruder. The only place 47 could go was the door directly in front of him.

Bullets flew through the air as 47 ran into the armory to find cover. The persistent albino clones marched into the room and shot at the hitman. Agent 47 ran into the room where all of the explosives were kept. He hid behind a box filled with C4, heart beating in his chest. He took a few deep breaths, then rolled out of cover and started shooting, hoping to take some of the bastards down. Three clones who had the poor judgment to stand next to a box of explosives were thrown into the air as it exploded. An albino fell back, lifeless, as two of the .45 ACP rounds entered and exited through his skull.

47 leaned against a shelf holding dangerous munitions, his breathing heavy. The hitman took a round through his left shoulder and in his right knee. 47 quickly reloaded both of his weapons and realized that there were almost too many to kill. He looked around, trying to find a solution when it hit him. 47 quickly holstered one of his trademark Silverballer pistols and pulled out one of the five RU-AP mines he had brought. He wedged it into the shelf next to him and did the same with other shelves and boxes. After putting the last mine in place, 47 took out his other pistol again, and made for the door.

Six clones hit the ground hard as the rounds from the Silverballer pistols tore through their vitals. The hitman made it into the hallway and ran towards the elevator, shooting and dodging bullets the whole way. Rounds flew pass 47 as he turned the corner and saw the elevator. The assassin felt a round impact below his right lung and nearly toppled over. 47 ignored the pain and entered the elevator. The doors closed just in time as the elevator started its rapid ascent. Agent 47 holstered his pistol and pulled out his detonator. He waited a heartbeat and pushed the detonator.

Five seconds later, detonations rumbled below him and shook the elevator. 47 prayed that it would hold long enough for him to get topside and get the hell out of there. The doors slid open and 47 sprinted towards his car. He quickly got in, turned the ignition, and sped away.

The explosives in the armory completely destroyed the cloning facility and every clone in it, while the detonations caused the ceiling to collapse and be crushed by the sheer amount of dirt above it. The explosion also destroyed the elevator, leaving no way for anybody to ever find where the elevator lead to, deep below ground.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

After cleaning and inspecting his Silverballer pistols, 47 looked at a local newspaper from Norfolk about the event that happened a few days ago. The hitman was pleased as government officials and scientists concluded what happened that night was a minor earthquake, although they were completely baffled about how it came to be. 47 read on and found that the scientists found the epicenter, nothing but a completely destroyed factory. He was interrupted as his cell phone rang on the desk in front of him. The hitman folded the newspaper, placed it neatly on the table, and answered the phone.

* * *

Well, there it is. Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
